Naruto: The Vampire Heir
by Bahamutsoulking
Summary: Naruto is born half human and half vampire, making him a being known as a daywalker, and he learns of his heritage from a group of female vampires who served his mother until her death, how will Konoha deal with the wrath of a vampire, harem


Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking with a new Naruto story for you guys,

I actually fixed this chapter, so thanks to the one who brought up the mistake,

In this one Naruto is the Heir to the throne of the Vampires, and when his father's dying wish is disrespected and the Sandaime Hokage chooses to turn Naruto into a weapon of mass destruction,

Naruto will be able to travel outside the village taking down rouge ninjas and take in outcasts who are worthy of being vampires,

Naruto will also gain mates from in and out of Konoha after he learns of his heritage as the heir of the vampires,

There will be a harem, and to warn you guys it's a big one, and I have the O.C.s in the harem already planned out, there will be five female O.C.s in Naruto's harem, the others will be deemed worthy by Naruto himself,

And since Kyuubi is sealed inside of Naruto, Kyuubi has the ability to rearrange Naruto's DNA with his/her chakra to transform Naruto into a pure vampire with no weaknesses at all but he would still need to feed on blood, if you guys want,

Evil: Sandaime/Danzo/Elders/Civilians/Orochimaru/Jiraiya/Sasuke/Kiba,

Good: Akatsuki/Kaguya,

Godlike/Genius/Immortal/Dark Naruto,

Huge Harem,

If the shinobi or kunoichi that Naruto feeds from has a kekkei genkai he will gain the kekkei genkai,

How will Konoha react when their supposed weapon becomes too powerful for them to control?,

How will the villagers that treated Naruto like a person feel when they learn that Naruto was a vampire?,

Let's find out!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Blood will set you Free**

It was a peaceful full moon night on Konoha, we find the citizens of Konoha living happy and bright, nothing can be so perfect in this peaceful village.

Well, except we find a mob chasing a child at the age of 5 armed literally to the teeth all over the village, they chase the poor defensless boy into an allie and corner him.

"Now we got you demon-brat." growled a civilian male.

"I never did anything to you, why can't you just leave me alone." cried Naruto, only for a broken bottle to be thrown and hit him on the head knocking him to the ground.

"Never done anything to us, ha, what a laugh." yelled a shinobi that hated Naruto.

"Yeah, you killed our families and friends, now we kill you." yelled a civilian woman.

"Die Demon!" shouted the leader of the mob and they start to beat him to an inch from death, until Naruto suddenly fights back injuring one of them causing him to bleed, badly.

"AHHHHHH, you little bastard, you will pay for that!" shouted the now injured civilian, but unknown to them, it was never Naruto's time cause his life or undead life is about to change.

* * *

(A different part of Konoha moments earlier)

A group of four women are walking in the village admiring the beauty the village had.

They had pale skin, not Orochimaru pale, but pale as if they were cold as ice.

The first one had black hair that stops at the back of her neck while a bang somewhat covered the right side of her face, amber gold eyes that glow in the darkness, she wore what looks like an assassin's robes which is lavender purple (think of the Nightingale Armor from Skyrim and Shao Jun's Assassin's robes from Assassin's Creed Chronicles put together), and she also carries knives and swords with her, she was Nyssa and she is a vampire.

The second one had long black hair in a high ponytail, she also had amber gold eyes that glow in the darkest shadow, she wore what looks like a cross between a battle kimono and a wolf pelt (Think of the Wolf Armor from Skyrim with a cloak except it's midnight black), and she carrie's a bow and arrows with a set of hunting knives, this was Selene and she is also a vampire.

The third one had long dark brown hair that stops to her middle back, she has amber gold eyes like her two comrades, she wore what looks like a suit of armor that makes her look like a fierce warrior and yet really cute to the men (Think of Alucard's suit of armor when he's in his Level 0 release form from Hellsing Ultimate), and she carrie's what look's like a broadsword on her back making her more fierce, she was Electra, and she is also a vampire.

The final one had short shining silver hair that stops to her shoulders, she also has amber gold eyes like Nyssa, Selene and Electra, she wore a suit of armor that made her look like a seductress yet a fierce warrior (Think of the armor that Sylvanas Windrunner wore in World of Warcraft), and she wields a weapon that knights rarely use, a scythe, this was Nyx, and she is also a vampire.

They were having a nice quiet walk in Konoha, with men starring hungerly at them making all four of them glare at them cause the men were perverts.

"Ugh, I hate it when men stare at us like that." said Selene in disgust, and Nyssa says "I agree, I can't stand men who are like that, but it's so sad about what had happened to our mistress.".

"Yeah, I hope Lady Kushina finds peace." said Nyx sadly.

Then they see a mob with weapons chasing something, curious they check it out, and to their horror the mob was attacking a boy at age 5 to an inch of his life.

'Why are humans so stupid, they attack their own kind for their own selfish reasons.' thought Nyx in horror.

'The boy has a scent that's familiar, I swear it's the same as...' thought Electra when she caught the scent of the boy's blood.

Then a scream of pain is heard not from the boy, but from one of the attackers, and he shouted something "AHHHHHH, you little bastard, you will pay for that!".

They continue to attack him until Nyx, Selene, Electra and Nyssa see blood coming from the injured civilian flow to the child, and the blood reaches his mouth and his tongue touches it.

Then all of a sudden, the child goes on a rampage thirsty for blood with blood red eyes, the boy devours blood from some of the attackers in the mob, the girls are shocked that this child is like them.

'He's one of our kind, but I also smell human from him, I also smell something foul coming from him, why is that?' thought Nyx in shock.

The mob got so scared they flee from the child, and they now have a perfect sight of the child.

Then the child starts to feel pain all over this torso as multiple seals appear in his body, showing the girls that he was stunted.

"Seals?, why would humans put seals on him to stunt him for?" asked Nyssa.

"I smell the scent of human and vampire on him, but the vampire scent is the same scent that Lady Kushina has." said Electra confused on why this child has her mistress' blood scent.

"Could it be?" asked Nyx hoping that it was true.

"No way, a hybrid, and could he be Lady Kushina's son?" said/asked Selene in surprise.

Before they say anymore, the boy begins to glow as the seals that showed on him break, and before their very eyes, the child's appearance changes.

His hair turns from blond to crimson red with pitch black streaks in it, his eyes change from blue to amber gold, he grows taller to the average height of a five year old child, his tan skin begins to turn pale like their skin color is and his upper canine teeth grow a little longer.

* * *

(Meanwhile inside the Seal)

A certain kitsune open's it's eye and smirks, 'Konoha is fucked, the Heir of all Vampires has been unleashed.' it thought.

* * *

(Outside the Seal)

The girls are in shock, this child before them is indeed their mistress' son, "I can't believe it, Lady Kushina had a child, and she had one with a human, possibly the human that she thought was worthy of her attention." said Nyx in shock.

The boy then goes unconcious and they rush to him and check up on him.

"He's fine, he just needs a rest from the strain of those seals." said Nyssa, and then they sense multiple chakra signatures and they quickly pick up the child and hide in a forest.

When a group of ninjas appeared, one of them says "Hokage-sama, the weapon isn't here.", "I know boar, I want all Anbus to find Naruto and bring him to Hokage Tower." said the Hokage, "Hai!" said the anbu and they shunshin to search the whole village for the Village Weapon.

* * *

(Forest of Death)

Naruto begins to awaken and what meets his attention was four women before him.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, and the woman with the bow and arrows says "I'm Selene the Huntress, these three are my friends.", "I'm Nyssa, I was your mother's apprentice." said the woman with the assassin's robes, that caught Naruto's attention, his mother is her master.

"My name is Electra, I was a protector of your mother's." said the woman with the broadsword, "And I'm Nyx, I was also a protector of your mother's, and what's your name child?" said the woman with the scythe.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and you served my mother?" asked Naruto confused, "You don't know who your mother is?" asked Nyssa in shock, "I'm an orphan." answered Naruto throwing them for a loop.

"If you don't know who your parents were, then we will have to talk to the village leader." said Nyx, "You mean jiji, he is usually at Hokage Tower." said Naruto.

"And where is this Hokage Tower?" asked Selene, and Naruto points towards a red tower near the Hokage Faces.

"We will need to get what was denied him, and the old man must have something to do with it." said Electra getting nods of agreement from Nyx, Selene and Nyssa.

"I was denied stuff?" asked Naruto starting to get angry, and Nyssa says "You'll be coming with us Naruto, we will help you get it back.".

Naruto smiles true and runs up to them and they teleport into the night towards Hokage Tower.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

The girls and Naruto appear in the office, and the office seems to be empty.

"Well, looks like no one's here." said Nyx, "Good, that means we can snoop around the office." said Nyssa.

The girls snoop around the office, Naruto helps out and he finds a journal in a drawer in the Office desk, while the girls find 2 scrolls behind a painting of the Yondaime Hokage.

They get everything together and Nyx says "Well, we have everything that we need to find out on why Naruto was denied his heritage.".

They first look through the journal, and what they read made them very angry,

* * *

(Journal Entry #6)

 _The way that Konoha should be ran is at danger for Nawaki, Tsunade's little brother, and Dan Kato, Tsunade's lover have been wanting to change everything that makes Konoha the greatest and most powerful village in the history of the Elemental Nations._

 _I have had Orochimaru kill Nawaki and make it look like that Nawaki was killed by Rouge Ninjas, and I had Jiraiya kill Dan and change it to make look like Dan was killed in the war, in order to make Tsunade fall for Jiraiya, her Senju Blood and Uzumaki Blood are what we need to make sure that Konoha stays the strongest village to exist, even if I have to use Tsunade herself for breeding stock._

 _Tsunade has left the village, our plans are ruined, but Mito Uzumaki, Tsunade's grandmother is the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, she is becoming suspisious of our actions and we must act fast._

* * *

(Journal Entry #19)

 _We have killed Mito Uzumaki through poisoning her drink, for we used a poison so lethal that even an Uzumaki won't survive from, with Mito gone our plans are working perfectly without interuptions._

 _That vampire bitch Kushina was made the new Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi, her vampire blood is extraordinary, we must find a way to get her DNA to create super soldiers for Konoha to be unstoppable, but she is very suspisious of our actions, and she seems to have a thing for the Hokage Canidate Minato Namikaze, and we thought that maybe the child that they will have would be a very valuable weapon for us to use._

 _We have planned for this moment, Kushina is now pregnant with Minato's child and she would give birth to a Daywalker Vampire, half human and half vampire, we have decided to murder Minato and make it look like that he was killed in battle and we'll murder Kushina and steal her child and make it look like she died from childbirth._

* * *

(Journal Entry #27)

 _It has been a week since the death of that vampire bitch Kushina and that foolish Yondaime Hokage who believed that Naruto should be seen as a hero for keeping the Nine Tailed Fox at bay, but me and Danzo have chose to turn the boy into a weapon for mass destruction._

 _The boy has the abilities of the Yondaime Hokage and a Vampire, his vampire side will cause a problem so we decided to stunt his growth and seal away his vampire bloodlines, all we need from him is to have the boy be made to suffer until he gets taken over by Kyuubi, for only power is all that matters._

 _The seals on the boy are working just as they should be, our plans are working perfectly, nothing can stop us now, with Minato's and Kushina's son as a Daywalker and the new Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi, we have the ultimate weapon of mass chaos, those foolish dreams of the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju and Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju are now dying and being crumbled, and all that's left is to make sure that the boy stays in Konoha to be turned into a weapon._

* * *

(End of Journal Entries)

The girls and Naruto are becoming enraged, the Hokage was behind everything bad that happened back then and the death of their mistress.

Naruto was shocked that he himself is the son of the Yondaime Hokage, the village hero who saved them from the wrath of the Kyuubi, that he's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki himself and that the Hokage has murdered his parents and cover it up and make it look like they died of other stuff.

'THAT BACKSTABBING, LYING, NO GOOD, DOUBLE CROSSING TRAITOR, HE, JIRAIYA, DANZO, THE ELDERS AND THE VILLAGERS THAT ARE ON HIS SIDE WILL SUFFER AND PAY DEARLY FOR THIS BETRAYAL' Naruto shouted in his head.

"The Hokage was behind the death of our mistress, Minato-sama, Dan, Nawaki and Mito, we may need to train Naruto in the ways of the vampire and warrior to have him be able to defend himself." growled Nyssa, and the others nod agreeing with her.

"Now let's read the scrolls, but we'll let Naruto read them first." said Nyx, the girls nod and give the yellow scroll to Naruto.

Naruto opens the scroll and he sees that it is for him, and he reads,

* * *

(Scroll #1: Minato Namikaze)

 _To my son Naruto,_

 _If you are reading this, then I'm dead and that Hiruzen has betrayed my family, yes son, I've been well aware that Hiruzen and others on his side are plotting against the ideals of the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama and the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama._

 _Naruto my son, I also want you to know how sorry I am for sealing the Kyuubi inside of you, but I couldn't let Hiruzen and the elders as well as the civilians try and turn the child into a weapon very easy, so I chose you to be the host for the Kyuubi, only you can handle the stress of the Kyuubi's chakra, normally Kyuubi's chakra would shorten your lifespan by the number of chakra tails that emerge, but thanks to your vampire blood from Kushina, your lifespan will not be affected._

 _If you have found out that Hiruzen has betrayed your trust, then leave Konoha to gather an army to fight against the evil that's locked within Konoha, and I hope you find multiple mates Naruto, for I was the last of the Namikaze Clan until you were born._

 _The Namikaze Clan were warriors that can teleport to anywhere we choose as long as we've been to and are familiar with the spot, the range of the teleportation is to the moon and back, my signature jutsu, the Hiraishin is a jutsu that only members of the Namikaze Clan can use, all who are not from the clan are strictly forbidden for reasons are known as corrupted by power, using it for their own selfish gains and would use it to wipe out the clan, as the last of the Namikaze Clan my son you are the one who will lead and restore the clan to greatness, please my son, succeed where I have failed as Hokage, steer the people to the way towards the light and avenge the members of the Namikaze Clan against the ones who betrayed them._

 _My time is almost up, I have one last thing to tell you, I want you to know that I will always love you and I don't care if you're half vampire, I'll always be proud of you no matter what, I leave you the Namikaze Clan Fortune, my Hiraishin Kunais and the heirloom of the Namikaze Clan the Forest Ocarina, and to make sure the villagers don't get their greedy hands on them, I locked them inside a vault that will only open at your touch on the seal, you will find the sealed vault inside of my head in the Hokage Mountain._

 _Farewell my son, your loving father,_

 _Minato Namikaze!_

* * *

(End of Minato's Scroll)

Naruto is feeling multiple emotions right now, anger, joy and outrage.

Anger that his own father had sealed the Kyuubi sealed inside of him and condemned him to a life of suffering people would never dream of.

Joy that his father loved him and trusted him to resume where his father failed.

Outrage that his beloved jiji was responsible for the suffering he went through and the death of his family, he would make them pay for their sins against his family.

The girls heard Naruto read the scroll out loud and they were shocked, happy and angry at this, shocked that Naruto's family was betrayed, happy that Naruto's father loved him no matter what and angry at Minato for condemning his own son to suffering that makes the lowest of all demons look like saints.

Naruto then looks at the second scroll and it's from his mother, he opens it and reads it,

* * *

(Scroll #2: Kushina Uzumaki)

 _My precious baby boy,_

 _If you're reading this then I was killed by the traitors of Konoha, I was really looking forward to raising you, if you were never told about me and if Minato-kun told you that I'm a vampire then I'll pick up where he left off._

 _To let you know, I'm a vampire queen, I have very little weaknesses, but since you're half human and half vampire then you would have no weaknesses at all, but you would still have the thirst for blood, you my child are my heir, you are the one who will pick up where I left off, you will be the next Vampire King, and to let you know, there is a spot in the castle that I lived in where you can go to make yourself a pure-blooded vampire, the Blood Fountain, which has the blood of the first Vampire King, dracula, when you drink the blood of Dracula, then you'll become a full fledged vampire._

 _And to let you know, before you were born, I engaged you to another Vampire Queen, named Bellatrix, she is your fiance, she's a very nice girl and I hope you will be happy with her, if you meet my girls Nyx, Nyssa, Electra and Selene, please take good care of them, and tell them I'm sorry._

 _Also I leave you my swords, Benihime and Senbonzakura, the Scroll of Sealing and the Uzumaki Sealing masks, you will succeed where I have failed, you will take down the corruption in Konoha._

 _Naru-chan, I hope you have a big family, and I'll let Nyssa, Nyx, Selene and Electra be with you as your mates if they want to when they choose to, I hope you find worthy mates, and no hussies, they are never worthy of our race._

 _Remember that I will always love you, no matter what you do, I'll always be proud of you,_

 _Your beloved mother,_

 _Kushina Uzumaki!_

* * *

(End of Kushina's Scroll)

Naruto was crying tears of joy when he read the scroll, he always wondered is his mother loved him, and now he knows that she does, and he blushed at the mention of mates, he was shocked that his mother engaged him to a vampire queen while she was still pregnant with him.

The girls are in tears at this, it sounded sad and beautiful, they now know that their mistress said to them that she's sorry in the scroll, they also blush at the part that their mistress approved of them being his mates, oh Kushina knew how to easily embarrass them.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san, I hope you're watching over me, I want to thank you for letting me know that you two loved me, and tou-san, I honestly don't blame you for what you did, but it will take a while for me to forgive you." said Naruto, "And now, I'm gonna take back what's MINE!" growled Naruto.

"Alright, let's get to the Yondaime's head on Hokage Mountain." said Nyssa and they make the office look like nobody was snooping around, but Naruto left a little something on Hiruzen's desk, and then they quietly go out through the window and get to the Yondaime Face on the monument.

* * *

(Hokage Mountain 'Yondaime's Face')

Naruto and the girls see that the place is deserted, and full of cobwebs.

"Looks like no one has been here in years, smells like it too." said Electra in disgust.

"Ditto Electra." said Nyssa, and when they get to the end of the line, they see what looks like a vault with a seal on it.

"The Namikaze Clan Fortune, the village will now lose the Namikaze Clan, with them and everything my parents left for me in my possession, the Namikaze Clan will never be a part of Konoha after what they did to me." said Naruto as he gets closer to the vault.

He walks up to the seal and cuts his hand so a little blood would ooze out and drip onto the seal, and the seal glows and the vault is now opened.

Naruto opens the door, and what meets him surprises him and the girls, loads and loads upon loads of money that Minato had been saving with the Clan Fortune in it, he also found the items and weapons that Minato and Kushina left him in the vault.

"Wow, I didn't know that the Yondaime was this rich." said Nyx in awe, and Naruto looks for the amount that's in the vault and finds the amount on the door.

"Woah, that's the amount." said Naruto in shock as the girls see the amount and it almost made them faint.

"Five-hundred trillion Yen, no wonder the Yondaime didn't want the Sandaime, elders and civilians to get the Namikaze Clan Fortune, that's enough money to keep a large village like Konoha together for a really long time." said Nyssa in shock and understanding.

"Now all that's left is to reclaim it so Konoha doesn't get thei hands on it, as well as the items and weapons." said Naruto now happy that he is taking back his heritage from this corrupted village.

Naruto gets an empty scroll out that he's had for a while, he gets everything sealed into it, this surprised the girls "Wow Naruto-kun, you know fuinjutsu at age 5?" asked Nyssa in shock.

"Yup, I know fuinjutsu." said Naruto with a kitsune-grin that make them blush, "Did somebody teach you how to do fuinjutsu?" asked Nyx, "Nope, self-taught." answered Naruto making shocked once more "Wow, self-taught in the ranks of fuinjutsu, what rank is your skill on fuinjutsu?" asked Electra curious of Naruto's skill in fuinjutsu.

"Already at Rank 6, working on 7." said Naruto causing the girls' jaws to drop, "Holy shit, you are a prodigy among prodigies." exclaimed Nyx.

"Thanks, now to do one last thing." said Naruto with a sinister grin making the girls think it's cute.

Naruto puts a note on the vault door, and he along with the girls leave to the village gate.

They get to the village gate and Kotetsu and Izumo smile at Naruto, "Best of luck Naruto, hope you find happiness outside of the village." said Kotetsu happy that his little brother figure is finally getting out of the hellhole of a village, (yes, Kotetsu and Izumo are well aware that Naruto did what he did.).

"See you guys, and tell the others that I left to train all over the Elemental Nations." said Naruto with a true smile, and the two nod.

"Thanks, I'll return when I get strong enough to rid the village and the Elemental Nations of the corruption here." said Naruto with a determined look on his face.

"We're sure you will." said Nyx with a smile, and they leave.

Kotetsu and Izumo are smiling at the leaving group, 'Soon Naruto, you will purge the world of the evil that most of Konoha has been hiding for years.' they thought.

* * *

(Back at Hokage Office)

Hiruzen just got back from a council meeting and is now at his desk.

Then he sees a scroll, he opens it and reads it.

* * *

(Note)

' _I Know, Old man._

 _Naruto!_ '

* * *

(End of Note)

Hiruzen's eyes widen at this and he quickly assembles anbu and heads to the Yondaime's vault that they have been trying to get into for years.

They get there and they see a note on the door, and Hiruzen reads the note.

* * *

(Note #2)

 _Hello Old Man,_

 _If you're reading this then I have taken back what's mine, you thought you could control me, you thought you could take my clan's riches and use it for the village military._

 _Stupid old fool, I know about the Kyuubi, I know about the Yondaime being my father, I know that Kushina the Vampire Queen is my mother making me a Daywalker, all the seals that you, Danzo and Jiraiya put on me are now broken and destroyed, you no longer have any power over me._

 _My mother's protectors have taken me to train to turn the village into what it should have been when you took the title of Hokage, now I will finish my mother and father's work, when I return, I will avenge the Namikaze Clan and carry on the dreams of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage._

 _When my training is complete, I will rid the Elemental Nations of your corruption as well as Orochimaru, Danzo, the Elder Council and the Civilian Council, you believe yourselves to be above the laws of the gods, but those who try to meddle with forces they don't understand for there own selfish gain, are considered threats to Society._

 _In 13 years, I will return to the village and I will end your evil scemes, 13 years I will come to purge Konoha of it's evil, I will bring it to the light and end your tyrrany._

 _I hope you're proud now,_

 _Yours truly, Naruto Namikaze the Daywalker!_

* * *

(End of Note #2)

Hiruzen is livid, his goals of using the Namikaze Clan fortune on his military forces as well as Danzo's root anbu are now destroyed by a mere 5 year old child, how sad is that.

'DAMNIT, OUTSMARTED BY A CHILD, AND HE GOT THE NAMIKAZE CLAN FORTUNE, NOW OUR PLANS ARE RUINED, maybe I'll have Jiraiya tire him out and bring him back to put a loyalty seal on him, and those 4 vampire bitches will be used for breeding stock so Konoha will have Daywalker children to turn into mindless soldiers to only follow orders.' Hiruzen growled in his head.

Jiraiya appears and asks "Is there a problem sensei?", and Hiruzen says "Yes, he took it, Naruto took the Namikaze Clan Fortune even the weapons of Kushina as well as the heirloom of Minato the Forest Ocarina.".

Jiraiya is in shock, how did the brat find out, and more importantly how did the kid get in.

"How, the seals we put on him were never supposed to break?" asked Jiraiya in shock, "We don't know Jiraiya, but I now have a very special mission for you." said Hiruzen, Jiraiya grins knowing what it is.

"Find Naruto and bring him here so we can put a loyalty seal on him so he can't leave the village or betray us." said Hiruzen, "As you wish sensei." said Jiraiya confident that he'll succeed in this mission, he was a spy master after all.

* * *

(With Naruto and the Girls)

Naruto grins as he is finally out of that god-forsaken village.

"At long last, freedom from that hellhole." said Naruto, "Yes Naruto-kun, and starting tomorrow we will begin your training." said Electra with a smile.

"Alright, thirteen years of training here I come." he cheered.

The girls begin to discuss Naruto's training schedule, as Naruto sleeps for his training first thing in the morning.

* * *

(To Be Continued)

Alright, that wraps up this chapter,

Naruto has just awaken his bloodline, and what will he do after his training is complete,

Get ready Konoha, the Prince of all Vampires has risen,

What will become of Naruto next chapter?,

What will the girls do when the time for Naruto to look for mates comes?,

Will Naruto find anybody worthy of joining his Vampire Family?,

Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


End file.
